


Fuck You, Brother Of Mine

by imaginefishes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Third Person, Public Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: Levi has a humiliation kink.
Relationships: Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Fuck You, Brother Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Levi recorded Belphegor saying something really embarrassing, and Belphegor got really mad. He asked MC and Beel to convince Levi to delete the video the next day at RAD, but took things into his own hands afterwards.

A smattering of laughter broke out across the room. If there was any hope before that no one could have heard the video, that hope was undoubtedly gone now. Levi shifted his weight from foot to foot, letting his hand, clutching his wretched D.D.D, drop to his side and his line of sight fall onto the floor.

“Oops.” The words had no sooner left his mouth before Belphegor slammed his hands on his desk and shot up from his chair. An ominous aura surrounded him instantly, swathing him in magical power. He balled his hands into fists, nostrils flared, scowling as he stormed towards Levi, the sight sending a tingle down his spine.

“You pervert! Idiot! You weebish, pathetic excuse for a demon!”

Stunned by his sudden outburst, the smile faded from everyone’s faces as they looked on silently, not knowing how to react. Their gaze veered from Belphegor to look at Levi, awaiting his response. What was unexpected, however, was how instead of even trying to come up with an excuse, Levi cowered in submission, shutting his eyes as he spoke, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Ooh, this is actually kind of titillating… P-Please, go on…!” he said, voice trembling.

It was as though the tension in the room had completely evaporated. Stunned by this recent revelation, everyone exchanged looks, a few of them shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

“...Did he just discover a new kink?” It was Simeon who broke the silence. Belphegor closed his eyes, breathing heavily before narrowing them at Levi, clenching and unclenching his fists. Levi gulped, not daring to meet Belphie’s eyes. Sensing the shift in tension in the air, everyone else quickly shuffled out, closing the door behind them.

So, they were alone now. They stood in silence, Belphegor glowering at Levi and folding his arms across his chest as Levi screwed his eyes shut as he stayed rooted to the ground.

“So you like this, do you? You like me humiliating you in front of everyone? You fucking degenerate,” he spat, taking a step closer to Levi. “You’re a worthless otaku; I should’ve known you were into something this perverted.” As he spoke, he took a step closer to Levi, staring him straight in the eye, the fury in his eyes replaced by something more obscure, something darker. Despite being almost the same height, Belphie seemed to tower over him, looming with such intense presence that Levi could do nothing but take a step back to get some breathing space.

He stared at Belphie, a fierce blush on his cheeks as Belphegor took another step forward again. He tried hiding behind his hands, leaning back to increase the distance between them, but Belphie reached out and pulled his tie taut, stopping him from doing so. Levi coughed from the constriction around his neck, cheeks burning up as he forced himself to avoid looking at Belphegor, instead focusing his gaze onto the floor. He could feel his cock hardening and after a moment of wide-eyed panic, he squeezed them shut, trying to will the erection away. “You’re a debased libertine, Levi. Is this what you dream of, hiding in your room all day? You shut yourself away from everyone else when in reality you wish one of your brothers would just come in and dominate you?”

Levi shuddered, the words sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock. Well, there goes his will. Fuck, if Belphegor just looked down… He glanced up at Belphie timidly, wincing when he saw his brother’s eyes penetrate him with that fierce, domineering power. Despite knowing he was physically stronger, he felt strangely helpless in this situation.

He gulped, taking a clumsy step back, and in a flash, Belphegor slammed him against the classroom wall. “P-Please Belphie,” he stuttered, not exactly sure what he was asking for.

Belphegor sneered, leaning in towards Levi as he desperately pressed himself into the wall. He was never good with contact, after all. “Please what, brother?” He asked, question laced with distaste, hissing in Levi’s face. “Do you want me to humiliate you further? Maybe I should ask everyone to come back in, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d just love everyone to see just how pathetic you can be at your little brother’s feet.”

Levi shivered at Belphegor’s statement. He opened his eyes in shame, seeing Belphie’s smirking face looking right at him. Another chill ran down his spine. “So you _do_ like that.” He pressed himself into Levi, leaving only a few centimetres of distance between their faces, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

Levi shuddered, turning his face to the side. All this time, the bulge in his pants only grew, an obvious tent in the fabric. He swallowed, looking away. Belphegor’s eyes trailed from Levi’s head down to his chest, to his arms, down until- His smirk grew larger as he tightened his grip on Levi’s tie, jerking him in towards him, taking delight in the way he coughed from being choked. If anything, it seemed like the tent between his legs grew larger. “Look at you, getting off on this. You’re filthy,” he whispered, wedging his thigh in between his legs and pressing it up against his cock.

Levi felt as though he was on fire, and he wished he was- that’d be less painful than this. Belphegor leaned in close to Levi’s ear, blowing onto it, the cold air and near-contact sending goosebumps down Levi's arm. He whispered, “You want me to help you with that, don’t you?”

Levi felt his chest tighten, and he squeezed his fists. Was Belphegor… propositioning him? He swallowed, body trembling as he shut his eyes, drooping his head down in a slight nod. He heard a laugh, felt all the pressure suddenly ease off of him, and then heard the sound of a door shutting.

He snapped his eyes open, disoriented, looking around the classroom with wide-eyed confusion. Not a moment later, his phone dinged, and the screen lit up with a message:

 _From Belphegor_  
Too bad I won’t.


End file.
